These Little Games
by If You Tolerate This
Summary: She plays these little games with me.
1. Games

A.N. Just a little fic I've come up with…… enjoy 

_By the way, in case you were wondering, I really don't own any of the characters, I'm not that lucky._

It is getting rather hard to concentrate on what the people around me were saying. My eyes seem so unfocused but I'm sure the others think I am watching something intently. Its merely a look of concentration combined with that sternness I always use to cover up what I'm doing wrong.

And I'm pretty sure this is wrong.

I can hear her though, just carrying on her conversation as normal and glancing over occasionally with that smirk. I don't know how she can stay so calm considering the situation we're in, considering what she's doing at this moment.

She smirks at me again and I know I have to just wait this out because she knows I want to win. Or rather, she thinks I do. Personally, I wouldn't mind if she carried on; I might like it actually. Still, I can't get over how calm she is; even for one of our little 'games' this is maybe going a bit too far but hey, I'm not complaining. Maybe I should be.

I shoot her a warning stare, just briefly allowing my gaze to linger on her beautiful face, her fiery hair, her neck gently curving as it meets her shoulder…

I quickly look away, not allowing myself to go any further than that, certainly not in the predicament I find myself in now because I feel her foot sliding ever so slightly further up my leg; slowly, gently, teasing me. She's trying to get back at me for that little glare, I'm sure of it

I try to concentrate on my food so that I don't think about what's going on under the table. I make a feeble attempt to rejoin the conversation but I find the topic has turned to quidditch and Ron is off on one off his rants again. Now I realise why no one asked why I was so spaced out, I would have been anyway. And of course, that was a mistake because now she looking at me and I know she wont let it go, she thinks I'm backing out and now she's gonna try to push me over the edge.

I look up at her in attempt to warn her off but she just thinks I'm scared so I look away. She thinks I'm either innocent or a prude or even a mixture of the two. I can see on her face that she's sure I'm really freaking out about this and I suppose I am a little but probably not for the reasons she's thinking. She thinks I've had a problem with her ever since she told me she was bisexual but its not that at all. I guess I'm just quieter and less confident than she is because I haven't told anyone that I'm gay yet even though I have completely accepted it. I'm just worried about how people would react and I know she was too but he still told people. Its one of the things that made me respect her even more because I know how difficult it was for her and I know I've not made it any easier on her and that's why she's doing this to me right now.

I look at her one last time but this time she seems less confident. She glances around and starts to fidget. Her leg drops away and she looks up at me again. Her eyes seems weaker than they were; she looks unsure and uncomfortable and its confusing me. Her usual confidence has vanished and she seems so afraid and so guilty. She mumbles some excuse and stands up quickly, half running out of the Great Hall.

'Hey Ginny wait up' I call as she rushes off

_A.N.: ooooooooooh cliffy_


	2. Bandages

A.N. Just a little fic I've come up with… enjoy 

By the way, in case you were wondering, I really don't own any of the characters; I'm not that lucky.

_Reviews are welcome as always_

My heart is pounding and I can hardly breathe. I've been running after her for the past five minutes but she won't slow down and I'm not sure if I'll be able to catch her if she keeps going. I still don't know why she ran off like that but it must be something important because she's never run away from me like this before.

I hear the footfalls ahead of me slow so I stop, staying silent and begin to creep up on her.

I see her there through the slightly open door of the old classroom. Hers knees are drawn close to her chest as she sits in the far corner. She is sobbing slowly, and her fiery hair has fallen over her face like a curtain. She looks so small and scared when she's sitting there: so different from the confident girl we're all so used to seeing. It reminds me of the look in her eyes just before she ran. Such fear, such insecurity. I notice how much she is shaking in the cold of old, dark room and decide to bring her back to the hall or the common room where we can talk more comfortably.

The door creaks open as I enter the room and her head shoots up at the sound. Tears are rolling down her cheeks and her eyes are red and puffy from the crying. I catch a glimpse of something shining almost like her tears but different somehow: she is holding a knife. Noticing it, I stride purposely towards her. I grab her arm, pushing back the sleeve of her robe.

'You promised me that you'd stopped this Ginny. You promised me.'

She looks away from me again and cries. I look in my bag and pull out the small first-aid kit that I keep there 'just in case'. I begin slowly and carefully cleaning the deep cuts that cover her arm. She is breathing sharply and I know this must be hurting her but I don't want her to get ill but I also can't take her to Madam Pompfrey. I carefully bandage up her arms and step back from her. She is looking up with me, her eyes still glistening from her tears before but her crying has stopped now ad she seems a little happier.

'Are there any more?' I ask gently.

'No. That's all of them. And Mione?' I look up at her. She frowns and looks at her bandaged arm.

'I'm sorry Mione. I'm so sorry about this. You shouldn't have to deal with this.' She looks back at me and her eyes seem so full of sorrow. I just want to make it better for her.

'You're my friend Gin.' I look into her eyes and she has that scared look on her face again. 'I should have been a better friend and realised that something was going on. If you want to talk about it I'm here'

She turns her beautiful face away from me and stays quiet. She's trying to shut me out. I sigh heavily because I'm disappointed that she isn't going to share this with me. She's been so distant recently and it worries me because we used to be such good friends. I feel like I've ruined something important here because she's probably guessed about me and now she hates me.

I sigh and turn around. I'm about to leave but I stoop and pick up her knife that had been lying on the dusty floor since found her. I stand up again and walk out of the room. It's all I can do not to cry until I get back to my room. I hate to see her hurting herself like this and I hated leaving her like that but it was what she chose. It was what she wanted.


	3. Blades

_Just a little bit more. I know its short but hey, its late, can you blame me?_

I slowly turn the knife over in my hands. It feels cold and smooth except for the edge. That edge is jagged and rough. It feels as though it has been smashed against something hard like stone; probably from her dropping it. That edge is still stained as well. Its not red like you might expect it to be but there is still a trace of something there; a part of her still left on the blade, making it lose its lustre.

I think it did that to me too, that night. Seeing her like that took something from me, nothing big or remarkable but just enough for me to notice. Well, maybe a little more than that. It makes me sad because I thought she had overcome that part of her life. I thought she was happier than she was then. I thought those old wounds had healed. I guess I was wrong.

It upsets me more to think that she couldn't trust me. I did so much for her last time to try and help and we became so close. But then when something important happens to her she doesn't even tell me and she just drifts further away. I just don't understand the way she has been acting.

She is avoiding me. Has been since that night. Any time I try to talk to her she just looks at me with that same fear in her eyes. That same sorrow. And its killing me seeing her like this. Its killing me not being able to help her: to make her pain and fear go away.


	4. Tears

I walk slowly down the stairs and into the common room, my eyes adjusting to the dim, flickering light of the fire. I spot her in the corner, head down and quill scratching way at the parchment. She's concentrating so hard that she doesn't hear me walk over to her. I stand and watch her for a while. Her brow is furrowed from concentration and her hair falls haphazardly over her face and work. .

'You know you really shouldn't leave your essays to the last minute.'

Her head snaps up at my words and once again I see fear in her eyes. I sit down on an armchair facing her and try again to start a conversation.

'What's wrong Ginny? I don't understand what's happening with you.'

She looks deep in my eyes and I see a small spark of the confidence and conviction she used to have.

'Nothings happening. Nothings wrong. I'm fine.' With that she looks back down at her work, trying to end the conversation.

I get annoyed at this. I stand suddenly, almost throwing the chair backwards in the process. I stride forwards and grab her wrist, probably a little too roughly as she winces and tries to shake me off. I force her sleeve back angrily to reveal knew cuts across her pale skin, along with the remains of those I had tried to heal a week ago. She cringes when I grab her and I see some of the wounds open slightly with the force but by now I'm so angry that I barely notice

'This doesn't look like nothing Ginny. This looks like quite a big fucking deal actually!' I practically scream at her.

She looks at me wide eyed and her face seems almost guilty. It surprises me so much that I drop her hand and half stumble backwards.

'I'm sorry', I look up at her as she says this. It's not what I was expecting. 'I'm sorry about all of this'

She sounds so sad when she says this that I feel like crying. I just want to be able to stop this pain but she is looking away again and it feels like she's trying to shut me out again.

I look up at her and I see one small tear tracing its way down her cheek. I walk back to her, much more gently than before, and pull her into a hug. She seems to relax in my arms and I can hear her crying softly into my shoulder. I don't know quite what to do because she seems so fragile and so different from the confident Ginny that I knew. I choose to just hold her until she is ready to talk.

I feel her tears soaking through the shoulder of my shirt and I feel her arms around me like she's clinging on for dear life. I try to remember what she was like before, after her first year at Hogwarts. I remember her being angry and ashamed but she never seemed this scared or guilty. When she cut herself before it wasn't this bad. Part of what she did was just her being a certain age and feeling certain things. She half-joked about the damage she was doing to herself. Now it scares me, much more than before.


	5. Words

There should be a little bit more plot development in this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems slow moving but I want to put quite a lot into this fic and I don't want it to be rushed.

I wake in the morning, still holding her close. Her head is nuzzled into my shoulder and she is curled up, still clinging to me. We're lying on one of the old couches in the corner of the common room and I see that the fire is now just glowing embers in the grate.

Ginny stirs slightly and tries to pull me closer to her. I suddenly notice that her right hand is curled gently around my waist and I feel the blood start to rush to my cheeks at the feeling that it gives me. I think about moving, either her or myself, but I couldn't bare to wake her up when she seems so peaceful compared to the night before. I just content myself with watching her sleep.

After about half an hour, I feel her waking up and I pretend to sleep so that she won't wonder what I've been doing. She pulls her arms tighter round me and starts to rub my back slowly and gently. I can feel that her face is still against my shoulder and so I'm not sure if she's actually realised who I am. She starts to nuzzle my neck and I have to try very hard to control the shivers that would otherwise be coursing through my body.

I go through the motions of waking up and try to shrink away from her but she continues kissing my neck. I yawn quietly and at this she stops and starts to look up at me.

'Hmmmm…' she sounds like she is still half asleep, 'Morning Sa…. Mione?'

She almost falls off the couch when she sees me and I can tell that she is now completely awake.

'SHIT!' she looks confused and seems to be searching the room for some kind of explanation. 'Mione, shit, I'm sorry. I thought you were Samantha.' She buries her head in her hands.

'Who's Samantha?' I ask, full of a genuine need to know exactly WHO Ginny would wake up like THAT. I eye her suspiciously and she looks away, chewing her lip like she always does when she's nervous.

'She's… She's, erm, my…, my girlfriend.'

'Oh. I didn't know that you were seeing anyone. But then I guess I don't know much about you anymore. You're not exactly sharing here.'

'I…I…' She stammers, obviously getting more nervous but still, I don't relent.

'How long have you been going out?' I ask calmly, not looking at her as she might see the jealousy burning in my eyes.

'A week and a half'

She looks down at her feet and I realise why. It must have been _that_ day, when I left her in the classroom. I feel much worse. I wasn't there for her when I should have been because I was being selfish and only thinking of myself. She hadn't been avoiding me: she' just found someone who cared enough to look after her when she needed it.

'Oh'

'Yeah'

She sighs and we both start to get up. Its still the early hours of the morning so I help Ginny gather her things and we both start to go to bed for a few precious hours of sleep.

We reach Ginny's floor and I'm about to continue up to my room when I feel her hand on my shoulder. I turn and see her smiling nervously at me. She slides her hand slowly down my arm and laces her fingers with mine. She finally gets the courage to look me right in the eyes as she speaks.

'Thank you Hermione, for last night. It was really special, thank you.' With this she smiles the first smile that I've seen in a while. 'I know I've been a bit distant recently and I owe you an explanation. I just can't tell you why at the moment, but I will, soon.'

She slips her hand out of mine and I see the door behind her open slowly. At first I think it's just her opening the door but I see arms snake around her waist and Ginny starts to giggle. I see a girl, who I am assuming is the 'Samantha' that I just found out about, with spiky black hair, trailing a line of kisses from Ginny's neck towards her ear. Just as Ginny starts to purr at the girl, Samantha notices me there and gives me a quizzical look. She stops what she is doing (much to Ginny's annoyance) and extends her hand to me. She rests her chin on Ginny's shoulder and smiles sweetly. I shake her hand with a smile, resisting all urges to scream or punch her in the face.

'Hi, I'm Samantha. You're Hermione, right?'

'Yeah, that's me. We were just talking about you' I try again to smile but I'm sure I just look very odd. 'Anyway, I was just saying goodnight, I'd better go to bed.'

I turn to leave but Ginny calls after me.

'Hey, Mione, you're coming to the Burrow for Christmas for, right?'

I turn round, grinning broadly.

'Of course I am!'

'Great!' exclaims Samantha, smiling sweetly again 'We'll have great fun.'

I turn and practically sprint up the stares, trying desperately to avoid hearing anymore giggling than necessary. God, I hate that girl right now.


	6. Tracks

_A.N. This is just another short chapter but there should be more soon. I know the last chapter was kind of evil and this ones not much happier but bare with me. _

Sitting in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express, I stare blankly out of the window. I can hear the others around me, laughing and having fun, but I just don't feel like joining in. I can't bring myself to look happy while I feel so very awful.

Everyone else seems to love Samantha and Ron is even flirting openly with her, much to Ginny's disgust. The happy couple keep sharing 'knowing glances' and its starting to make me feel ill.

Its not that I'm not happy for Ginny, its just that I wish she'd found someone a little less perfect to be with since then I might have more of a chance. Unfortunately, Samantha is _perfect._ She's smart and funny and kind and really really pretty. When I look at her I can see that Ginny would never even notice me, let alone like me in that way.

I see outskirts of London whizzing by my window and I know we're almost into Kings Cross. Its gonna be a long couple of weeks.


	7. Buttons

_A.N. I know that the last couple of chapters were a little bit sad () but it is necessary for the plot. As I said before 'just bare with me'. Happier things are to come. The next chapter might be a bit different in style (tense, POV etc) because I think I need to show some different perspectives. _

_Oh, and……… **HAPPY NEW YEAR**_

I drop onto a chair and exhale heavily, trying to release a little bit of the tension that I've been holding in all day. I'm just tired of seeing them together, smiling sweetly and laughing. Ginny's whole family seems to love Samantha, even if they still think she's just Ginny's friend. I think the only reason she hasn't told her parents is because she doesn't want their suspicious looks whenever the couple are on their own.

I stand up and start getting changed, knowing that people will start to get suspicious if I'm away too long. Everyone is in the living room, laughing and joking and getting ready for tonight. Samantha has arranged for us to go to a New Years party and everyone seems really excited. Except me.

There's a knock on my door.

'Just a minute, I'm getting changed.' I call through the door.

I hear a creak and Ginny pops her head through the door. I grab my shirt in the calmest way I can and try to button it while hiding the fact that my hands are shaking.

'Hey stranger.' She says grinning at me. 'Yeah, I know: **privacy**, but I really need to talk to you and you've been a little…off…lately…'

She trails off and when I look round at her she has somehow managed to make her way through the door and across the floor of my room and is standing right next to me. Her expression is odd somehow, like she feels a little awkward.

She is looking right at me and I feel lost in her eyes. I really love her eyes. They're like a mood ring that changes colour with your emotions. I can imagine her eyes are like that because they contain so many colours that they seem different every time I see them. But they're always dark, whether grey or green or brown or whatever colour they seem, they always have a darkness to them. Not in any sinister way, but in a way that always makes her seem sad, even when she's smiling. My favourite is when her eyes are darkest blue, like an inky sky: like they are right now.

'Are you okay,' she asks, breaking the silence, 'You're shaking'

Her expression becomes worried and her bow furrows. I tear my eyes away from hers and look down at my hands, still fumbling with the last button on my shirt. My hands are shaking quite visibly and its taking most of my strength just to keep breathing.

'Here, let me.'

She reaches up and does the button on my shirt and grins again but the smile quickly fades back to her worried face.

'I think maybe you should sit down; you don't look very well. How are you feeling?'

'Ummm...' Then I get an idea, 'Not too good. Maybe I should give this party a miss.'

Ginny frowns slightly and gives me a pleading look.

'Ok, I'll come' I accept defeat. She looks at me and smiles. 'So, what did you want to talk about anyway?'

Ginny looks slightly nervous and starts shifting her gaze.

'Oh nothing really, I'll tell you later. Besides, we both still need to get ready.'

She walks quickly out of the door before I can say anything else.

'Bye'


	8. Shadows

_A.N. This is just a little pre-party scene to tide you over until I get the party chapter written. Trying out the new writing style here if you notice. Any opinions will be much appreciated._

Ginny looked stunning. That was all that could be said. Samantha grinned widely, with a possessive look in her eyes, as she watched at her. An act which annoyed Hermione intensely. She felt like either throwing up or strangling the girl but thankfully restrained herself and did neither; she merely watched on with a fake smile plastered to her face.

Ginny, for her part, was not smiling: she was glaring at Samantha, trying to ward off the all-too-obvious look in her eyes. She was trying to keep this relationship private from her family; she knew it would only cause trouble when (and with the way Sam was acting it was a case of when and not if) they found out. At least Ron hadn't cottoned on yet, judging by his obvious and rather embarrassing attempts at flirting.

She glanced round the room, trying to find Hermione so that they could have a chat. She spotted her leaning against the frame of the kitchen door, in the shadows at the very back of the room. She seemed to either be thinking very hard or attempting to see through the wall of the house and out into the field beyond. Ginny couldn't help but smile; she always seemed to have her mind on something.

Ginny walked over to the doorway, briefly saying a few words to Samantha as she went by. As she got closer she saw the outfit that her friend had on. She was more than a little surprised. Hermione's normal dress sense could easily be described as conservative but tonight she'd really gone all out and it showed. The girl looked fantastic.

'Wow!' said Ginny grinning and blinking a few times. 'You look …erm…wow'

Hermione stared at the ground, trying not to blush but she couldn't help smiling.

'Thanks' she said, glancing briefly up at Ginny. 'You look great'

'So…' Ginny said, focusing slightly but unable to stop grinning at the girl in front of her 'I thought maybe we could have that talk now?'

She looked up hopefully but Hermione avoided meeting her gaze.

'Maybe later,' Hermione ventured nervously. She knew she was avoiding the conversation but she didn't want to face a talk with Ginny. Not until she had calmed down about the whole Samantha situation. 'I think we need to leave now anyway'

Hermione pointed to Samantha who was slowly walking towards them.

'Come on, we need to go. I don't want to be late.' Said Sam, grabbing Ginny's hand.


	9. Drinks

_A.N. The long awaited party chapter. It seems to be very long by my standards so I hope it was worth the wait. I think it will explain quite a lot._

The music was loud and rhythmic and hundreds of people were packed onto the dark dance floor. The group looked at Sam, obviously impressed. Most of the group headed off, either to the dance floor or the bar. Hermione, however, caught sight of Samantha leading Ginny over to a dark corner. She turned away and followed Ron to get some drinks. Tonight, she wanted to get trashed.

Samantha pushed Ginny against the wall and crushed their mouths together in a painful kiss. Ginny flinched and tried to push her away. When her eyes opened, Sam looked angry; she tried to push herself onto Ginny again.

'Hey! What are you doing?!'

Sam growled when she again felt Ginny forcing her away.

'I would've thought that was obvious' whispered Sam, trying to nibble Ginny's ear.

Ginny flinched again, moving away from her touch. Samantha glared at Ginny, anger and confusion obvious in her eyes.

'Hey, calm down.' Said Ginny, trying not to start a fight.

'Calm down? What the fuck is going on?! I try to kiss you, **MY GIRLFRIEND**, and you **PUSH ME AWAY!'** Samantha was practically screaming but few people noticed: it was still quiet compared to the music. '**AND YOU TELL ME TO BE FUCKING CALM!!'**

She slammed her hand against the wall with so much force that is visibly shook. She dropped her head but rage seemed to be bubbling out of her. Her breathing was strained, heavy and fast like she was panicking. Some people were starting to look at her. Ginny certainly was: Samantha's hand had missed her face by less than half an inch.

'Sam,' Ginny's voice was quiet and nervous, 'Honey, y...you're scaring me.'

Her head snapped up at this and she looked deep into Ginny's eyes. The Ginny raised a trembling hand and placed it gently against the other girl's cheek. Sam closed her eyes and her breathing started to relax. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, looking perfectly calm.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…' Ginny shifted nervously as she spoke, not meeting Samantha's gaze.

Sam pressed a finger against Ginny's lips, quickly replacing it with her lips and snaking her arms around the girl's waist. This time Ginny didn't stop her.

Hermione was doing well in her attempt to get trashed. Judging by the bar top in front of her (and her rather unhelpful memory of events) she'd had between 5 and 7 shots of vodka washed down with a few beers. Ron was sitting next to her. He had been giggling for at least half an hour and she was starting to get a headache.

The girl behind the bar came over and started clearing away glasses and bottles. Ron was grinning inanely at her. She just rolled her eyes.

'He yours?' She asked, eyeing Ron with disdain.

'God I hope not' replied Hermione, laughing a little. 'I'm not that drunk am I?'

The girl just glanced at the glasses in front of her and raised an eyebrow. Hermione looked at her sternly before they both burst into laughter. Ron, in his confusion at the situation, seemed to have gone cross eyed and turned away muttering something about fire whiskey. Both girls grinned.

'I'm Kit' said the girl, extending her hand.

'Hermione.' she replied, accepting it. 'And the idiot there is Ron'

Ron muttered a few four-letter words and went back to his beer.

'What's his problem?' Kit asked jokingly.

'I just made the mistake of introducing him to vodka. I think he's gonna hate me in the morning.'

'I'm sure he will'

They both laughed again. Kit smiled and then looked nervous.

'So…umm…' Kit started, 'I get off work in a few minutes…and…ummm…do you want to dance with me?'

'Sure'

Kit tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled.

'I'll be back in a minute.'

She went over to the other end of the bar and started clearing away yet more glasses. Ron turned round and looked suspiciously at Hermione.

'Were you just…' he said, seemingly confusing himself in the process.

'What?'

'Were you flirting with her?'

'What!?' she choked, turning bright red in the process. 'No…erm…no. You're just drunk'

Ron seemed satisfied with this and turned back to his beer.

Ginny was heading over to the bar. Samantha had seen some friends and had left Ginny to go and get herself a drink or two. She was making her way through the crowd when she saw Hermione, leaning against the bar, beer in hand. She smiled and ran over.

'Hey, where's Sam?' Hermione asked, slurring slightly.

'Talking to friends. I just came to get a drink but I see you've beaten me to it'

Hermione smiled lopsidedly and tried to take a swig of her beer. She soon found that something was stopping her and, when she looked, she found Ginny holding onto the bottle. She pulled the bottle away from Hermione and downed it.

'You guys do love to party' came a voice from behind Ginny.

She span around and came face to face with a tall brunette. She looked about nineteen or twenty and stood a couple of inches taller than Ginny. She wasn't skinny but she was athletically built, something that, if Ginny was truthful, she found much more attractive. She looked well…hot. Ginny remember she should probably close her mouth before she started drooling on this complete stranger.

'Gin, this is Kit. Kit, this is Ginny.'

'Hi'

'Hi'

'So, Hermione, do you want to go?'

'Yeah. Ginny, do you want to come dance with us'

'No, that's ok. I'd better go find Sam anyway.'

Ginny walked up the stairs to the balcony, where she could have a better view of the dance floor. She'd never seen Hermione dance before; she wasn't going to miss this.

'Who was that?' Kit whispered into Hermione's ear as they walk towards the crowd.

'Ginny? She goes to school with me. She's like my best friend. Or at least she used to be…'

'What happened?'

Hermione paused for a moment, considering what to say. Even she wasn't really sure why they were drifting apart; it wasn't what she had wanted.

'Sam' she finally came out with.

'Oh'

Ginny watched them as they started to dance. Kit was confidant and encouraged Hermione, who seemed quite nervous. She was smiling sheepishly, but even from a distance, Ginny could see that she was enjoying herself.

A new song started with a faster beat. Ginny found her self-questioning why the couple were dancing so close. She was analysing every movement and every touch as if she were suspicious of Kit's actions. Which, in truth she was. She felt she ought to be protecting Hermione from this stranger she was dancing with.

Hermione looked down towards her feet as the song ended. She was exhausted but also having a great time. She loved dancing with Kit; she felt she could let herself go and finally get close to someone. She heard the music start up again and suddenly became quite shy: it was a slow song. She felt Kit step a little closer to her and decided to look up. Kit was smiling at her. It was a gentle, kind smile and it made Hermione glow inside.

Kit moved slowly, looking at her the entire time to make sure it was ok. She placed a gentle hand on Hermione's waist and, slowly, the girl put her arms around Kit's neck. They started to dance slowly, staring into each other's eyes. Kit moved a little closer, searching Hermione's eyes to make sure it wasn't a mistake. She brushed her lips gently against Hermione's. It was gentle and chaste but for both it was magical. Kit drew back and smiled shyly, tucking strands of hair behind her ear, and looked back towards Hermione. She ventured another kiss.

Ginny's mind was racing, trying to process what she had just seen. She kept coming back to one thing: Hermione was gay. She felt hurt but wasn't quite sure why.

Sam was watching as she approached Ginny on the balcony. She seemed upset and Sam was sure she could see a tear rolling down her cheek. She walked over and put her hand on the girls shoulder. Ginny spun round quickly, surprised.

'It's almost midnight. Do you want to go downstairs for the countdown?'

Ginny nodded and Sam took her hand.

'Two beers' Hermione called over the din.

'Make it four' came a voice from behind her.

The bartender nodded and grabbed the bottles, swapping them for the cash on the bar.

'Hey Gin' Hermione said without even turning round, 'Having fun?'

Ginny shifted uncomfortably as Hermione looked at her.

'Yeah…How about you, you're, um, making friends'

Hermione blushed and looked away. She tried to say something but ended up mumbling incomprehensibly.

'So… you're gay then?'

Hermione looked like a deer caught in headlights.

'No, well, y...yes but…. no' she stopped and looked up at Ginny, 'How?'

'Well, to start, public kissing probably isn't the best way to keep a secret'

'Oh, um'

Hermione couldn't say anything. She just looked at Ginny and felt confused. She had been so sure that Ginny was what she wanted, but now, she wasn't so sure. She really liked Kit, that much she had figured out, but where did that leave Ginny?

Ginny grabbed the bottles and said goodbye as Kit approached.

'You like her, don't you.'

'What?' Hermione looked up, surprised and confused.

'Ginny, you like her. That's what happened with you two isn't it.'

'Um,' Hermione looked at her feet, 'Yeah' She looked up, her expression sad.

Kit pulled her into a hug. It was all she could do. She felt Hermione start to cry.

'You've got to tell her.'

As Hermione looked up, the countdown started. She saw Ginny and Sam across the room and felt a familiar sickness. She leant her head against Kit's shoulder and sighed, wrapping her arms around Kit's waist.

'Ten'

'Do I still get a New Years kiss?' Hermione smirked, 'Coz you know I'd feel like such a loser if I didn't.'

'Nine'

Kit looked Hermione in the eyes.

'Eight'

'You wouldn't mind?'

'Seven'

Hermione grinned.

'Six'

'Not…'

'Five'

'At…'

'Four'

'All'

'Three'

Kit smiled and stroked Hermione's cheek.

'Two'

'One'

Kit leaned in and kissed Hermione. She glanced up and saw Ginny glaring at her. She moved slowly and whispered into Hermione's ear.

'Happy New Year.'


	10. Bruises

Sorry, I know that it's been ages since I updated last. I have 3 excuses, accept them if you will.

_My old computer died, losing all my chapters and my Internet connection for a week. (New computer now so there is an upside)_

_Exams and coursework (if you're British you will understand the hell of GCSEs)_

_My friend has been going through a difficult time and I've been spending all my free time with her_

_Anyways, on with the fic._

Ginny pulled her knees closer to her chest and shivered in the darkness. She could feel the bruise starting to rise on her face and, judging by those on her arms and stomach, it would be quite a big one. Sam had been angry tonight. The warm tears felt soothing on her face but they made her realise the cold even more.

She slowly pushed herself up from the cold stone floor and opened a drawer to her left. Choosing a small steak knife she returned to her position in the far corner of the room. She looked at the knife and sighed. She missed the cool sharp steel of the knife that Hermione had taken from her, but she had learned since then.

She lifted up the bottom of her shirt and dragged the blade across her skin, the serrated edge ripping her flesh in a very different way from the clean slice her old knife used to make. She watched briefly as the blood oozed from the wound and smiled as she felt the heat and the pain of the cut she had made. She cut through the bruise Sam had left her, pain was her last bit of herself and she wouldn't let Sam take it from her.

Ginny sighed as her tears fell again. This was not what she wanted to feel. This was not what she wanted to be. She was a mess and she knew it. She just felt so helpless and broken and Sam just kept on breaking her. Curling up again, she tried to calm herself but it was no use. She had to cry out some of her pain.

Hermione crept down the stairs, trying to be quiet so as not to wake anyone. She was really really thirsty. She opened the kitchen door just enough so that she could get through it and closed it gently behind her. She shuffled over to the sink and, finding a glass, got a drink of water. Next, she walked over to the fridge, contemplating a midnight snack. She opened the door and a dim light was cast into the room. Just as she was reaching for ham, she noticed a shape in the corner. She twisted her head round sharply and tried to make out the form in the corner. The surprise of what she saw there made her drop her drink and her wand. The glass shattered loudly on the floor.

'Ginny?' Hermione asked, rushing over to the girl. 'Ginny, are you awake?'

Hermione knelt down and reached out a hand placing it on Ginny's shoulder. The girl still didn't stir. Shaking her vigorously, she tried again.

'Ginny, wake up. Ginny!'

Ginny groaned slightly but made no other response. On instinct, Hermione grabbed Ginny's wrists, looking for what she thought was the most obvious danger. Finding no fresh wounds there she calmed a little and the girl's pulse. It seemed weak but she still had no idea what was wrong. She soon found slightly sticky patch on Ginny's side. Wrenching up her top, she found the deep gash in the girl's flesh.

Hermione's actions now seemed automatic. She put one hand over the wound and pressed hard, while searching around her for her wand. She felt the shards of glass cutting into her hand but it didn't affect her. Finding it after what had seemed like an eternity, Hermione muttered the only spell that she knew could help.

'Sanguis influviam'

Hermione felt scorching heat beneath her hand and removed it from Ginny's skin. The spell had, she hoped, worked and Ginny would not loose any more blood. But that didn't really solve her problem. She didn't want to tell the Weasleys what had happened. She had promised to Ginny that she would never betray her trust but this situation seemed more than she could handle by herself. But she had to try.

She tore some strips out of her pyjamas and used the to bandage the wound. Then, she carefully moved the unconscious Ginny to the other side of the room where it was much warmer.

She sat down, leaning against the heater and still holding Ginny. She looked for signs of more cuts on the girl's torso but she could find none, and Ginny's pulse now stronger so she told herself that she should stop worrying. But the strange bruises on stomach and back made so little sense to Hermione. She couldn't understand why they were there. She just wished that Ginny could have talked to her about whatever problems she was having. She felt her tears flowing but it wasn't surprising really, after the state she had just seen Ginny in.

She wrapped herself and Ginny in her dressing gown and pulled the girl closer to her.


	11. Fears

This is a short and vaguely evil chapter. 2nd update in a couple of hours though, so be proud. 

Sam stumbled down the stairs in search of Ginny. She hadn't come back to bed last night and Sam wanted to know why. She checked the living room first and then the kitchen. She opened the door and flicked on the light. A small grunt drew her attention to Hermione who was sleepily protesting against the light. She saw that Ginny was in her arms and she could feel her anger rise and the heat come to her face.

'What the HELL is going on here?' Sam growled menacingly.

At the sound of Sam's voice Ginny woke up, but Hermione remained half-asleep.

She strode over to the two girls on the floor. She grabbed Ginny by the elbow and dragged her, painfully, to her feet. Hermione tried to protest but Sam's foot connected with her ribcage and Hermione doubled up.

'Now, would you care to explain what exactly I just found?' she snarled in the direction of Ginny.

'Sam, I don't know what you think bu…'

Hermione was cut short by another blow to her chest.

'I DIDN'T ASK YOU, BITCH' Sam said, her voice full of spite.

Sam span so that she was facing Ginny and grabbed her throat with a strong hand.

'Now, I'm gonna ask once more, what the HELL is going on?'

'Sam honey, honestly, nothing happened, we were just…'

Sam slammed Ginny against a wall, still holding her by the throat.

'YOU'RE LYING! You expect me to believe that stayed here all night, with that BITCH, and did nothing, when I find you this morning, IN HER ARMS!'

Sam tightened her grip and Ginny began to gasp for air.

'Let her go' Hermione croaked from the floor.

Sam let go of Ginny, who dropped to the ground, and kicked Hermione in the back and then the head. This time Hermione stayed very quiet. Ginny scrambled towards her but was stopped Sam pulling her up roughly by the shoulders.

'You know what?' Sam said in a manner so calm that it scared Ginny more than the previous rage. 'You can have her.'

Sam glanced back to the girl on the floor. Ginny paled at the sight of Hermione lying motionless in a pool of blood.

Sam threw one last punch, which connected with Ginny's eye and nose. She watched as the girl fell, slamming her head off the kitchen counter on the way down. Sam walked over to the sink and cleaned the splashes of blood off her hand.


	12. Pains

_Here's another short chapter. I know that I'm evil and annoying the hell out of some of my reviewers but I'm taking this story slowly and my writing depends on my mood. Oh well, on with the fic._

Ginny rolled over slowly and groaned. She could feel blinding pain in her face and head when she moved. She opened her eyes tentatively and looked ahead of her. She saw a kitchen cupboard smeared with blood. Many things bout that confused her and she desperately tried to remember what had happened.

Slowly, it dawned on her. Her head snapped round quickly and she gasped at the sight before her. Hermione was sprawled across the floor in a pool of blood. One side of her face was covered in dark, congealed blood which made a horrible contrast with her ghostly pale skin. Her mouth was full of blood, which had dribbled down her chin. Her left eye was open but had rolled backwards so that only the white of it could be seen. Her right was closed and caked in yet more blood.

Ginny looked for signs that Hermione was breathing, but she could see none. She panicked and tried to lift herself off the ground but she was weak and her arms shook under her weight. The movement had opened the wound in her side and she felt warm blood start to ooze from it again.

However, looking at Hermione, she felt that she had to do something. Gritting her teeth, she started to drag herself towards the unconscious girl. Her fingers scrabbled for grip on the smooth flags off the floor and her feet slipped behind her but eventually she made it.

She tried to call for help but pain shot through her head and she almost blacked out. Ginny was desperate now, all she could think about was Hermione, there on the floor, suffering because of her. It hurt so much to think about it.

She searched the floor until she found a wand. It was Hermione's, she must have dropped it earlier. She placed the tip to her throat and whispered, as painlessly as she could.

'Sonorus'

Recovering quickly from the pain this had caused her, Ginny braced herself and screamed as loud as she could. She reeled from the pain and her head, once again, slammed into the stone floor. Ginny reached out her hand, trying to find Hermione in the darkness that clouded her vision.


	13. Days

_Another rather depressing chapter, sorry. I really should find my happy place._

Kit rounded the corner, careful not to spill the hot coffee onto herself. She walked over to the chair Mrs Weasley was sleeping in and woke her gently.

'I thought you could do with a cup' Kit smiled gently as she saw the tears already glistening in the woman's eyes.

Mrs Weasley slumped back into her chair and sipped the coffee. She was exhausted and had hardly slept, but she was glad Kit had woken her. She was glad Kit was here, because the boys had gone back to school and Arthur still had to work, and she didn't feel up to facing this alone. She glanced over to the beds where the girls lay but did not let her gaze linger too long because she knew she couldn't bare it.

It had been three days. Three days since she was woken by that awful scream and rushed downstairs in her dressing gown and slippers. And, three days since she opened that door and saw her daughter caked in dark blood and covered in bruises and unconscious on the floor. And, three days since she tried to wake her and got no response, shaking and shaking the limp, pale form of her child until Arthur dragged her away. And, three days since she looked at her hands and screamed, because that was her daughters blood that stained them such a deep crimson, and all she could think about was washing them clean because if she could do that then it would be gone, wouldn't it? If she could just clean away all of the blood then Ginny would be all right, wouldn't she? Because without the blood there her daughter would just be asleep and she would wake when her mother called her, and she would be curled up in her own bed, snoring quietly and not lying prone in the crisp white linen of the hospital bed with healers rushing in and out.

Of course, it wasn't just Ginny that she worried about. She knew Hermione's injuries were worse, much worse, than Ginny's; and there was a good chance that Hermione would not wake up now, or ever, but it hadn't been Hermione's blood that stained her hands, or Hermione's scream that had woken her.

Kit watched as the woman next to her stared blankly at the far wall, as she had been doing most of the time Kit had been in the hospital. But then, Kit wasn't there for conversation, and she knew that she could do little things to help this woman and that was worth it. It had been a surprise when Ron called her with the news because, firstly, it wasn't exactly something that she was expecting to hear, but also she didn't think that she was someone that they would have called.

Ron had been so unsure of what to say on the phone and he was choking back tears when he tried to say the words. It had been an awful shock to everyone and they still didn't know what had happened or why. Everyone was in shock, because the girls were, in truth, so young and now their families had to face the fact that they might not wake up or even make it through the next night.

Kit turned and walked over to her chair by Hermione's bed. She placed her coffee on the side-table and sat stiffly in the chair. She looked at the girl, swollen bruised and bloody, with her neck braced and her eyes wrapped in bandages. She knew that there was yet more damage beneath the bed covers. She had been told of cracked ribs and internal bleeding but it didn't seem to sink in because all she could think about was the girl's almost unrecognisable face: the broken nose, the shatter skull, the eye that, even if she woke up, she would probably never use again.


	14. Breaths

_More slightly depressing stuff, don't worry, happiness should arrive soon. I know I have a reviewer about ready to murder me if I don't move the plot along. So, the fic, yeah, and more should follow soon._

It was as if Ginny had been swimming in darkness since that night. She had been aware of nothing but her own thoughts rushing through her head. She was scared and confused she felt like screaming just to hear a sound.

But she couldn't, she was trapped in this all-encompassing darkness and she was completely helpless. She couldn't see or hear or feel or move or scream or...or anything. She just had to stay there in the darkness trapped and scared and powerless to do anything. She just had to wait and hope.

Eventually, she became aware of dim light seeming into her darkness and if she had been able, she would have been crying with relief. But still, she was powerless to do anything. Being aware was different from being able.

Kit slouched in her chair in the corner of the room. She folded her arms and looked at the two girls in front of her. She felt angry when she thought someone could do this to them. She was about to get up and contact Molly, to see if they had any news, when she heard a small croaked breath.

Ginny felt like she was dieing. Light and sound seemed to rush over her. It was too much for her to take and she tried shut it all out. She shut her eyes as tightly as possible and tried to sink back into the darkness she had become used to.

Then suddenly, feeling came back to her body and pain surged through every part of her. She tried to breath but the air seem to drag through her throat like sandpaper and her eyes seemed to burn from the glaring lights around her.

Kit looked up and saw Ginny's open eyes. She jumped out of the chair and rushed to the far bed. She leant over the girl and whispered softly.

'Ginny?'

Ginny's looked at Kit questioningly. She was trying hard to remember this face.

'Kit?' she rasped, wincing slightly as she spoke. Kit smiled.

The confusion on Ginny's face suddenly turned to fear and panic.

'Hermione! Where's Hermione? … Oh God, where is she? What happened?'

Kit backed off slightly and the sadness in her eyes was clear. She looked up but its not to Ginny. She stared past her to the next bed where Hermione lay. Ginny turned slowly and painfully to see what Kit was looking at. Her eyes widened.

'No!' she screamed ripping the covers away from her and scrambling to Hermione's side. 'Hermione?' she whispered softly.

She reached up a hand to the girl's cheek but drew it away quickly, scared to touch the damaged skin. Her knees gave out and she sat, resting against the bed, as tears started to roll down her face.


	15. Stitches

Hmmm… angry, angry reviewers it would appear. Two death threats in 10 minutes; I must be doing something right. Or wrong. Hmmm…I think I'll put on body armour, just in case.

_Okay, so this one is a little bit longer, but its not happy yet. Next chapter, I promise, will be longer and happier. _

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her gaunt face. She had been allowed home a week but the skin was still covered in the yellow of faded bruises. The deep cuts on her face still hadn't healed and she ran her fingers over the stitches in her forehead, the dark red line running down through her left eyebrow. Her eyes seemed so dead, so empty, that it scared her. If she had seen anger or sadness or even pain in her eyes it might have been easier, but all she saw was darkness and emptiness.

She walked back into her room and pulled on some jeans and a tank top, careful to avoid any of her injuries. She walked slowly down the stairs and out of her house, grabbing one of her brothers' beater's bats from the porch.

She slung the bat onto her shoulder and walked towards the wood ahead of her. She came to a group of trees with smashed branches and she stopped, dropping the arm with the bat to her side. She moved a little, flexing her muscles and warming herself in the chilling January air. She pulled her arm back and then swung loosely at the nearest tree. The bat connected with the tree and sent vibrations through Ginny's arm. She gritted her teeth and swung again; harder, more violently than before. She felt pain in her elbow this time but it just made her swing even harder, trying to feel something, anything but this.

If she had only been stronger, or smarter. If only she had stopped Sam before it had gotten this bad. If only she had been so DAMN WEAK. Ginny lunged at the tree, smashing off a large branch in the process. She could feel the tears starting again. Feel the pain and the weakness again, the overpowering guilt. But this wasn't the same as feeling. She felt so distant from the emotions running through her. Detached, as if she were on the outside looking in on her own life, but not really being a part of it.

Kit was leaning against a tree watching Ginny. She was worried about her but there wasn't much she could do. And it wasn't exactly her place, she barely knew the girl. However, she still felt she should do something.

'Don't you feel cold?' Kit ventured.

'That's kinda the point…' Ginny sighed, turning to acknowledge Kit's presence. '…to feel'

Ginny dropped the bat to her side and looked away.

'Its not the way to deal with it, Gin.' She ran a hand through her hair. 'there are better ways.'

'Yeah, like what?'

Ginny swung the bat angrily, her jaw tensing as the pain shot through her arm. Kit walked towards her and placed a hand on her bare shoulder.

'It's not your fault Gin, there was nothing you could do.'

Ginny turned round to face Kit.

'But it was my fault, don't you understand. I let her do that to me because I was weak. If I had been stronger, if I had stopped her…'

She trailed off as tears flowed down her face. Kit pulled her into a hug.

'It wasn't your fault Gin.'

'It was.' She said quietly.

'How could it be Gin? There was nothing you could do.'

'She was there, looking after me, and Sam got angry. A-and she reached out, to stop her from hurting me. Then Sam hit her, hard. And I couldn't-I couldn't stop her. I was so scared, and she grabbed me again. And she tried t-to stop her again, but Sam kicked her. I wanted to help but I was so scared and I couldn't… I couldn't…. I…'

Ginny trailed off again, unable to speak through her sobs. Kit held onto her, trying to comfort her.

'That doesn't make it your fault. She was trying to protect you. She knew what she was doing and it was her decision. She cares about you and she didn't want you to get hurt, despite the risks.'

'I still should have been able to do something. I should have helped her, saved her like she saved me.'

Kit pulled away from Ginny and looked into her eyes, willing her to understand what she would say.

'You did save her Ginny. You made sure that they fund her in time. If had been longer Gin, she would be dead, both of you would.'

Ginny turned her face away from Kit.

'It wasn't enough though, was it?'

She pulled away and dropped so that she was sitting against a tree. She buried her face in her hands.

'You didn't have to see her there, Kit. You didn't see her lying on that floor. She was so pale, and so broken.' She paused, her voice wavering, 'I-It hurt so much to see her like that. I would've given anything to help her. But I couldn't, I was too weak, too stupid to save her.'

Ginny looked up, tears streaming down her face.

'I couldn't put it right, and it wont stop hurting.'

Kit sighed and dropped so that she was sitting next to Ginny. She wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders and the girl leaned against her, weeping.

'She'll get better Gin, she has to…she has to.'


	16. Worries

_I think I should apologise to anyone who was reading this story. I realise that its been a very long time since my last update, 3 and a half months actually, but my life has been kind of screwed up lately and everything else seems to have taken over, but I won't bore you with the details. Well, I've finally had free time and space to write again, so here it is. I think that there's the start of something in this chapter; I guess its just taken a while to find my happy place, or at least find the path towards it._

_I'm going to try to update again soon, but I don't think I should make any promises at the moment because everything is out of control and I don't know if I'll have the time for this for a while._

Ginny sat, drumming her fingers on the arm of her chair. Her gaze shifted uneasily around the room, settling finally on the door in front of her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go in there now. She was so happy on the way here: the news was such a relief. But now that she was waiting here she felt uncomfortable again. This wasn't right, Hermione was awake and she should be happy. And she was. It was facing her that was the problem.

Kit opened the door and looked around. She saw Ginny and walked over to her.

'You coming in?' Kit asked hopefully. She knew this would be difficult for Ginny.

Ginny looked up, just noticing Kit after being lost in her own thoughts.

'Not sure if I should' she replied glumly, starting to fidget nervously.

'Oh Gin' Kit sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, 'You're not still worried about this are you?'

Ginny mumbled and pulled a hand through her hair.

'I don't know how I can face her, after what happened.' She said quietly and sadly.

'She wants to see you Gin. She doesn't blame you; you've gotta stop blaming yourself.'

'Its just hard, you know?'

Ginny sighed and looked at Kit.

'She really wants to see me?'

'She really does, Gin. She's waiting for you to go in there.'

Hermione leant on the wall in her room and looked out of the window. People were walking around on the street below her and she could hear the faint sound of cars coming from the main road in the distance. She pressed her forehead to the glass, shivering slightly from the cold. Hearing a sound behind her, she turned round and saw Ginny slipping into the room.

'Ginny!' Hermione called and attempted to run towards her. However, after a few steps her knees buckled.

Ginny rushed forward, grabbing the girl's shoulders before she hit the ground. Hermione winced from the pain so Ginny lowered her to the ground and sat down with her, wrapping her arms around the girl. She looked worried, her brow furrowed.

'You should be in bed'

Hermione looked up into Ginny's eyes and smiled. Hermione's face was still swollen and a deep gash ran from her scalp towards her left eye. Her right eye, finally without bandages, was only half open and was obviously painful. Ginny could feel bandages through the girl's clothes where her ribs were broken and her back badly bruised and beaten.

'I got bored' she said, pouting slightly.

'Its not an excuse. You need to be careful.'

'I know that Gin, I was just happy to see you. Last time I saw you, you were….. you know'

Both girls shuddered at the memory of that night.

'I'm sorry Mione. I really am. This shouldn't have happened to you. I'm so sorry…'

Ginny trailed off, moving slightly away from Hermione as her guilt took over. She kept seeing her lying there, on the kitchen floor, in a pool of blood. Soon tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Hermione put her hand to Ginny's cheek and brushed the tears away with her thumb.

'Look at me Gin,' she said gently turning Ginny's face towards hers and staring deep into her eyes. 'It wasn't your fault. There was nothing more you could have done. And besides, I'm fine, really.'

The tears had stopped but Hermione didn't take her hand from Ginny's face. Both wore sad smiles as they continued to look into each other's eyes.

Becoming aware of her actions, Hermione let her hand fall back down to her side. She shifted uncomfortably as she felt a dull ache in her back and started to stand up.

'I should probably get back to bed' she mumbled, with her back to Ginny and then climbed under the covers.

Ginny was still sitting on the floor, still feeling the warmth of Hermione's hand against her face, as she turned to look at the girl curled up in bed. She couldn't help but feel that something had changed between them, but she couldn't quite figure out what.


	17. Scars

Again, I apologise to anyone who was reading this story. At least I warned you this time about not updating. Anyway, I've finally found the time and the inspiration to write something new. Also, with a little bit of help from someone new, I think I might have found my happy place. This story might just have a happy ending after all. I suppose we'll just have to see how it pans out.

Recovery takes a long time and a lot of effort. Its something that people don't always think about; they just imagine that you get better and everything's alright again. That's just not true, healing is all part of the pain. And despite your best efforts, you never heal completely; there's always a part of you that's damaged, which will never get better. Experiences scar you for life.

Sometimes these scars are easy to hide, they can b forgotten and never have to be dealt with. Sometimes they are right in front of you. You can never forget them, never pretend they're not there. They will always remind you of what happened to you and how vulnerable you are. And then there are scars that everyone will see, and for many these are the worst because they tell people your story. Total strangers will be able to see a part of you that is private, and you will never be able to get away from it.

Harry had a scar, of course. It was what made him famous, it was different. His scar showed that he was strong, that he lived.

Ginny's was different. That cruel, angry line that worked its way across her forehead and down to her eye was a symbol of her weakness. It was there because she was stupid and failed to help herself or her friend. It showed the whole world her pain and she hated herself for it.

She had other scars, of course. The ones she made her self, especially, were something she wished she didn't have. But there was something different about those ones. SHE had made them and they showed that she had had a choice. They showed that she had some control over something. They were, in a way, a sign of strength. Ginny wasn't proud of herself for those scars, but they reminded her that she could get through difficult times. But now, whenever she saw her face, she would only see her weakness.

Ginny was looking at herself in the mirror in her room at the Burrow. She had been sitting, tracing her scars with her fingertips, trying to remember the stories behind them. There was the small, circular one on her left foot, where Fred had stuck a quill in her 3 years ago. There was the ring of tiny tooth marks, just below her elbow, where a gnome had bitten her when she was five. There was the harsh, jagged line across her side that she had made the night before Sam attacked her. And, on the inside of her thigh, was the first scar she had ever given herself. The one that, in truth, meant the most. She traced the raised tissue that made the outline of a heart and the letter inside: a small H.

'Its funny what you do when you think you're in love', came a voice from behind her.

Ginny jumped at the sound and twisted round in her chair. Her eyes opened wide when she saw Hermione looking first at her leg, then back up to her face. Ginny tried to reply but found herself stuttering and unable to form actual words. Hermione smiled and she managed to calm herself down a bit.

'You're up', Ginny finally managed to get out.

'It would appear so' Hermione replied, smirking slightly. 'Thought I'd come and see what you were up to.'

'Remembering', she stated sadly while looking down at the marks on her arm.

'The scars aren't who you are, Gin, just part of who you were. Remember that.' She said, tracing the scar on Ginny's head. She looked thoughtful then smiled and continued, 'If they were, you'd still be in love with Harry'

Hermione laughed slightly while pointing to the raised letter on Ginny's thigh.


End file.
